Slave to you
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One-Shot: On a mission to rescue a princess Jim finds himself in a situation that he may not be able to get himself out of and all he can think about is his First Officer, Spock. Rated T for safety.


**Hello everyone!**

 **I know I haven't posted anything in a while so I thought I would churn out a quick one-shot to get myself back into it! So this one-shot is a fast build and supposed to be a quick, easy read.**

 **I'm not feeling like its the best work I have ever done but I hope it gives you some enjoyment.**

 **I apologize for any mistakes but hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Summary:** On a mission to rescue a princess Jim finds himself in a situation that he may not be able to get himself out of and all he can think about is his First Officer, Spock.

* * *

 **A slave to you**

"It's going to be okay," Jim murmured out the corner of his mouth, trying hard not to move his lips. There were too many people watching and Jim couldn't afford to be made right now. There was too much at stake. Too many things he _didn't_ know. All he had going for them right now was blind trust and faith and he wasn't sure it was going to be enough this time.

The young woman next to him shuddered but kept her head high.

"See the man in the second row, black jacket, panel number fourteen?" Jim asked as quietly as he could.

"Yes," she whispered. The sounds came out in a breathless rush, the fear she was feeling evident in her voice.

Jim stared at the man in the black jacket and felt his own fear dimming. Bones met his gaze among the patrons, his lips pressed in a thin line. Dark circles stood out on his too pale face and the strain of the previous events was obviously taking its toll on the doctor. He gave a slight nod before Jim looked away. He couldn't risk bringing attention to Bones, not when it depended on getting the Princess out.

Three days ago, The Enterprise had received its orders. A missing princess was reported to be on a planet not too far from their location. The Princess had been abducted, taken from a celebration by bandits. News of her kidnapping spread throughout the galaxy along with the news of a reward for her safe return. In no time, they were hovering near the planet and a small team including Jim had beamed down to the planet's city to scout any rumours that were going around of the Princess being there.

That is when it promptly went to shit.

"Split up into groups," Jim ordered. "Stay close and don't draw any attention that you are Starfleet. We meet back here in one hour."

They had nodded and with his own partner they had split up. Jim had heard rumours about the planet, none of them good. Basically, it was a black-market trading planet. A planet that was not part of the Federation and Starfleet had no business being there. They had ditched the standard Starfleet uniforms and dressed in more casual attire but Jim new they still stood out in the dank city. They were still too put together.

"There's a bar up ahead," Johnson – a member of the security team – said. "Should we start there?"

Jim clapped him on the shoulder. "I know I could use a drink." He reached into his pocket and looked around. Alone on the street he pulled out his communicator and flipped it open.

"Kirk to Spock," he said.

"I hear you, Captain," Spock replied. Jim smirked as he heard his first officers voice. While Jim was used to making sure his crew was calm during an away mission it was Spock who grounded him and made him believe in his abilities as a Captain. Just hearing his voice was enough to calm the uncertainty he was feeling.

"We've split up to cover more ground. Johnson and I are heading North and our first stop is a bar. Have Scotty monitor our locations and ready to beam at moment's notice. Check in one hour," Jim said.

"Affirmative, Captain," Spock said.

Jim snapped his communicator closed and stashed it back into his pocket. "Right," he said to Johnson. "Let's go get us a drink."

And that's the last thing Jim remembered before he woke up in a dark room utterly alone. He had been stripped naked, his clothes nowhere in sight. For the first time in a long time Jim felt a cold fear take over his body. He struggled to get himself up in a sitting position, his limbs feeling heavy and sluggish, like they wouldn't co-operate with his will.

When he got himself up he took stock of the room. It was dimly lit and not very big. A table sat against the length of the wall, a single wooden basin and a glass bottle with a light-coloured substance. He had been placed on a nest of pillows, sheets of silk artistically draped from the roof.

Jim swallowed, not liking the implications the room was suggesting.

"Spock," Jim grunted as he tried to stand. Alone, Jim allowed himself to think of his First Officer. Spock of course would be mad that Jim had gotten himself into another tangle. Jim wondered what Spock would do in this situation. They very thought made Jim flinch and a cold dread mixed with white hot anger surge through his body.

He had only just admitted to himself that he had feelings for his first officer and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with them. After a rough start the two had developed a strong and life-long friendship. Jim wasn't sure how to bridge the gap between friends to something more or even if Spock was inclined to feel that way. Not being known for his track record with successful long-term relationships, Jim wasn't sure what to do and how not to screw it up.

The only door in the room opened and a young alien walked in. She was beautiful and also very young. She was wrapped in silks, her bare skin coated in a gold dust. Her hair had been slicked back, revealing pointed ears that were pierced multiply. A cold collar covered her neck, securing the silks wrapped around her chest.

She crossed the room quickly and before Jim had a chance to react she was injecting something into his system.

Jim grunted and felt his body relaxing and he blinked sluggishly. "What did you do to me?"

"Shhh," the girl whispered.

To Jim's horror he felt himself complying to the girls' command. He could only watch as she moved to the table, picking up the only bottle and crossed the room back to him.

"Stand up with your legs apart," she said.

Jim had no choice, his limbs moving without his consent as he stood as she directed.

The girl opened the bottle, pouring the liquid into her cupped palm. The scent was familiar and Jim realised that it was oil. The girl warmed the oil with her hands before she begun to rub it on Jim. There was nothing sensual or sexual about the act. She moved efficiently, starting with his back and moving down, coating every inch of skin. Then she moved to the front, even covering his genitals with oil until he was completely covered.

Done, she moved to the basin and washed her hands, drying them on a sheet of silk. She moved back to him and from her own silk she withdrew an identical collar. Jim wanted to protest. He wanted to offer to help her, to help her escape from this life but he could only stand there while she placed it around his neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

She was as trapped as he was and there was nothing he could do now to help either of them.

"He's ready," she called out loudly.

The door opened once more and two typical thugs came in. Thug # 2 attached a thin gold chain to his collar and Jim swallowed.

"Stand and follow me," Thug # 1 said, taking hold of the chain.

Jim did as she commanded, having no choice. He followed them down a small hallway. He took in as much as he could. The walls were thin and he could hear the sounds of chatter. It was muted, unable to hear what was actually being said but Jim gathered there was quite the crowd. If he had put two and two correctly he knew what the crowd was for. He wasn't sure how long he had been out but he hoped that it was long enough for his team to know what was going on.

Jim was directed through a door near the end of the hallway. He went up a couple of steps and he was led onto a stage. A thick, shabby curtain was pulled across the tight stage, the voices louder now. The crowd was waiting for a show. Already there were several aliens lined up. They were as naked as himself, each with a gold collar around their neck their chains hooked onto the stage floor.

Jim was ordered to stop and he too was hooked up to the stage. Thug # 1 and2 left, shutting the door behind him. Jim looked to the trembling alien beside him and his eyes widened.

"Princess Cikiq," Jim whispered.

The alien whipped her head around, tear brimmed eyes widening. "Yes."

"I'm Captain Kirk of the Enterprise," Jim whispered. He looked up to see if any of the other captives noticed them talking but each of them was wrapped up in their own fear. "From Starfleet."

"You found me," the Princess hiccupped. "I can't believe you found me."

"Don't get too excited," Jim muttered. "There's a good chance we may not get out of this."

"What?" Princess Cikiq hiccupped.

"I'm going to be honest with you," Jim said. "I don't have a plan. Me getting captured was a mistake so we are making this up as we go along."

"Nobody knows you're here?" Princess Cikiq choked on a sob.

"Hopefully my team is aware that I'm missing," Jim said. "We are the best in Starfleet and I promise I will do everything I can to get you home."

The Princess sniffed and nodded. "What do I have to do?"

"Just follow my lead," Jim said. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but there was no way he was going to die butt naked. Bones would be furious and tell him it was typical. Spock would be too. He was the last time he died.

The chatter of the crowd died down and Jim stiffened as the curtains were drawn back. He blinked at the bright lights that were directed at them and he swallowed, trying not to let his panic take over. Beside him he could hear the Princess breathes getting quicker.

Jim's eyes adjusted to the light and he scanned the crowd. They were seated in rows, a variety of humans and aliens present. Jim scanned the crowd multiple times, his heart sinking as he saw no familiar faces. Then in the second row a figure lifted his head and Jim wanted to sink to his knees in relief.

So here he was, about to pull a plan out of thin air and hope that it all went well and didn't end up with him and the princess becoming a slave.

"It's going to be okay," Jim murmured out the corner of his mouth. "See the man in the second row, black jacket, panel number fourteen?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"He's one of mine. He's going to bid on you. Go with him and he'll get you to my ship," Jim said.

"Okay."

The customers were invited to inspect the merchandise. Jim could do nothing as hands slid and gripped his body, inspecting him thoroughly. He was humiliated. He wanted to snap the neck of every hand that touched him. But there was nothing he could do. The drug was still in his system.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Bones approach the Princess. She had been popular, the most examined. Bones got in close, whispering in her ear. Nobody minded as plenty had done the same thing. His hands skimmed her body with a professional touch. He took his time, still whispering in her ear before stepping away and moving to Jim.

"What the hell have you done this time," Bones growled quietly, getting nice and close.

"I just wanted a drink," Jim mumbled.

"You hurt?" Bones asked, his hands already probing Jim's body, looking for any injuries. He started with his head, looking for any wounds.

"They injected us with something. Makes me do what they say," Jim muttered.

"Yeah, they told us that," Bones growled. "You're in a right pickle this time."

"Tell me about it," Jim said. "Tell me Spock has a plan."

"Hobgoblin came through," Bones said. "I'm here to bid on the princess. Thing is we only have enough for her. She's going for a price, that's for sure."

"Good. She's priority," Jim said.

"So are you," Bone said, his hands moving lower, probing Jim's stomach. "You're bloating. The drug, it's starting to have some effects on you."

Jim was beginning to feel unwell, a sharp pain in his stomach throbbing every known and then. He ignored it.

"Just get the princess out of here," Jim said.

"Spock knew you would say that," Bones said. "He's here with me too. He's going to cause a distraction. When you see it, run."

"I'm chained to the floor," Jim said, his eyes darting to the floor.

Bones dropped to a squat, pretending to look at Jim's calf's while he looked at the chain. He fiddled with it but there wasn't a lot he could do without drawing attention to himself.

Meanwhile Jim was scanning the room for Spock but couldn't see him. His heart rate picked up and the pain in his stomach throbbed. He didn't want Spock to see him like this. It was humiliating and undignified. He didn't want to Spock to witness first hand his major fuck up.

"The inspection is over. Please return to your seats," an automated voice crackled from the speakers.

The crowd begun to leave the stage and Bones stood back up. "Be ready to run." He turned and returned to his seat, not before looking to the far corner of the room and giving a nod.

Jim looked out of the corner of his eye and in the shadows, he could see someone dressed in heavy robes. He assumed this was Spock.

"Let the bidding begin," the automated voice said.

Jim stood there, unable to do anything. The pain in his stomach was getting worse but he ignored it. He scanned the room, trying to find an exit but there was too much silk and drapes everywhere to determine where the exit actually was. One by one they were actioned.

"Next. Princess Cikiq," the automated voice said. "Bidding starts now."

"Oh no," the Princess sobbed.

Each customer had been given a portable tablet with a number on it. No words were said. They merely inputted the amount they wished to spend. They out bided each other until the highest bidder won. The princess bid went on longer than the others, everyone furiously tapping at their tablets.

"Congratulations panel number fourteen. Please claim your prize," said the automated voice.

There was a murmur of grumbling as Bones approached the stage. Thug # 1 unchained the Princess from the floor and handed the chain to Bones where the Doctor took her back stage and out of sight.

Jim swallowed. He was relieved that they had got the princess safe but he was alone now. Spock was in the crowd somewhere but he somehow felt even more vulnerable than usual. He was James Tiberius Kirk and he didn't believe in no-win scenarios. But this was different then their usual mission. This wasn't creating peace treaties or exploring new planets. There was a very good chance that Jim would be sold as property, his life never to be his again.

"Next. Human. Male. Bidding start's now."

Jim's heart began to race and the pain in his stomach throbbed.

Something exploded in the corner and suddenly the room was alight with phaser fire. Screams erupted. Some made to the exit while others started shooting back. Jim could only watch, his mind wanting to leap into action but he could only stand there among the remaining slaves. He blinked as the robed figure vaulted onto the stage, punching out another who had done the same.

"Jim." The robed figure removed the cloth covering his face and Jim recognized the eyebrows.

"Spock," Jim said. "My chain."

Spock leaned down and with his own strength he ripped the chain clean from the floor. He stood back up, the chain still in his hand. "Are you well enough to run?"

"Let's go," Jim grunted.

He followed Spock's lead. They jumped off the stage and into the fray of the crowd. Jim stumbled on the landing but a strong arm around his waist kept him from falling. Jim felt heat race through his body, his cheeks flushing. Now was not the time for having intimate thoughts about Spock and he cursed his bodies reaction.

They moved quickly though the crowd and out an exit that Jim hadn't seen before. The cold air hit him hard and he stumbled again but Spock did not allow him to fall. Spock took most of his weight as they sprinted down the city street. From within the folds of his robes, Spock pulled out his communicator.

"Spock to the Enterprise."

"Aye, Mr. Spock," came Scotty's voice.

"Have Doctor McCoy and the Princess beamed aboard?" Spock asked as they ran.

"Aye, just now. Ready to beam up when you are," Scotty said.

Spock guided Jim to the nearest ally way. He pushed Jim up against the wall and Jim yelped as the cool wall bit into his skin.

"Ready to beam," Spock said, eyes locked with Jim.

"Standby," Scotty responded.

Jim didn't blink as gold light surrounded them. His vision went white for a moment until it cleared, his eyes still on Spock as the transporter room materialized around them. Still he didn't remove his gaze from Spock's, relishing the moment of closeness, wondering if he would ever have this chance again to really look at Spock like this again.

"Captain, you alright there?" Scotty asked.

Like that, the spell was broken and Spock stepped away. He unwound the robes from his shoulder, revealing the blue uniform he had underneath. With swift, graceful moves he had the robe draped over Jim's shoulders, covering his nakedness.

"Fine," Jim muttered, glancing away.

"Have Sulu set a course right away to escort the Princess back to her planet," Spock commanded. "I will escort the Captain to the medical bay and will return to the bridge in 30 minutes."

"Aye, sir," Scotty nodded. "Get better soon Captain. Gave us a bit of a scare there."

"Not my intention, Scotty, I assure you," Jim grunted.

Spock guided Jim off the transporter pad and out of the room. They were silent as they walked. Jim felt a tension in the air between and figured that Spock was less than impressed with his fuck up. At least he had found the princess.

The pain in his stomach flared and he stumbled, flinging an arm out to brace himself on the ship. He squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying not make a sound on pain.

"Captain?" Spock inquired.

The pain was worsening. The adrenalin and fear at the auction had masked just how brutal the pain was but now that he was safe, _home_ , it was as if something was trying to claw its way out of his stomach. He wanted to sink to the floor and curl up as tight as he could to kill the pain.

"Spock," Jim grunted. "Order to me keep walking,"

"Captain, I'm afraid I do not understand," Spock said and Jim could hear the frown in his voice.

"Just do it," Jim grunted, squeezing his eyes shut again.

"Captain, keep walking to the med bay," Spock did as he was told.

Jim straightened, gasping in pain but his legs started moving. The drug was still in his blood stream and it was the only thing now that was keeping him moving.

"Captain –" Spock begun but was interrupted.

"Jim!" McCoy shouted, half running to meet them.

"What the fuck is happening to me?" Jim asked as Bones ran a tricorder over him.

"Jesus kid, you've got a ton of drugs in you," Bones growled. "Your body is rejecting it all."

"How much could they put in me in a few hours?" Jim groaned.

"Captain, are you under the assumption that you have been gone for several hours?" Spock asked.

"Yeah. Johnston, he reported back yeah? Told you what happened?" Jim grunted as they continued to the Med Bay.

"Captain, you have been missing a week," Spock said.

Jim forgot the pain for a moment and gaped at Spock. "What?" he choked out.

"In here," Bones grunted, heaving Jim through the door and directing him straight to a bio bed. He heaved Jim up, already snapping at a nurse for instruments that went over Jim's head.

"A week?" Jim repeated.

"Yes. When you didn't check I beamed down to the planet's surface with a security team and proceeded to your last known location," Spock said. "We found Johnston but you were nowhere to be found."

"What happened to Johnston?" Jim asked.

"Jim," Bones warned.

"Tell me," Jim snapped.

"He was found dead," Spock said quietly.

The pain flared and it was too much. Jim turned his head to the side and vomited over the edge of the bed and promptly passed out.

When he woke the pain was gone. Without opening his eyes, he let his finger trail up to his neck. He sagged against the bed when he felt his skin, the weight of the collar gone, his freedom all his once again.

"You are awake."

Jim eyes flew open and found Spock's face hovering over his. Jim cleared his throat, blinking at the sudden sight of his first officer standing over him. "I am. How long was I out?"

"Five point three hours," Spock stated promptly.

"Well, at least it wasn't a week," Jim grunted, allowing his eyes to fall shut and he sighed heavily.

"It is much preferred," Spock agreed coldly.

"Are you mad at me?" Jim frowned. He propped himself up on his elbows and was relieved to feel no pain in his abdomen.

"Your ability to find yourself find in less than favourable odds in away missions if becoming a frequent and disturbing issues," Spock said. "You disregard your own safety for others. Although this is an admirable trait for a captain to possess you seem to have no regard for the effect it would have on those around you."

"Wait," Jim tried to interrupt but Spock barrelled on. Jim couldn't believe that he was getting a lecture from Spock. He expected it from Bones – the man had been a mother-hen since they first met. Every few months Jim got this lecture from his friend and he knew he was due for another but to hear it from Spock was so much worse.

"Spock," Jim tried again to interrupt.

"What happened was unacceptable," Spock snapped in his clipped tone. "You were to be sold a sexual slave to the highest bidder. The odds of finding you would have been below 0.21%. Death would have been preferable." Spock glared at Jim through narrowed eyes. "I will not lose you, Ashayam. Not again."

Jim swallowed. He may not be fluent in languages like Uhura but he knew enough Vulcan to get by in a conversation. He knew what Spock was saying. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, swinging his legs off the side of the bio bed. He kept his gaze down, unable to look at Spock.

"You know how I feel," Jim blinked.

"Your affection was obvious, yes," Spock nodded.

Jim didn't know he was being obvious. He wasn't even sure what he had been feeling towards his first officer until recently. Spock knew about his crush. He knew and didn't say anything.

"Sorry," Jim said. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You did not," Spock said.

Jim lifted his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Lay it out for me, Spock."

"I do not understand," Spock stated simply.

"Put it in laymen terms for me, Spock."

Spock nodded. "My feelings of friendship for you changed after the incident with _Khan_." Spock spat the name so fiercely that Jim flinched. He had only heard about the rage that his first officer went into after he died. He wasn't sure he wanted to see it for himself. "I needed the time to meditate and process these new feeling I had towards you. I did not want to compromise either of us."

"Too late," Jim mumbled.

"Yes, it would appear so," Spock said. He took a step closer and Jim suddenly found himself with a Vulcan between his legs. "You were missing a week. I found myself unable to think of anything but you while you were gone."

Jim looked Spock in the eyes, his heart picking up speed as he saw the emotion in those brown eyes. Jim always knew where to look. Most people though that Spock showed no emotion but it all in the eyes and the brows.

Jim didn't want to think about the implications of what would happen if it all went wrong. Spock had pretty much just declared his undying love for Jim and the hell if he was going to let that get away from him. He leaned up, bracing his hands on Spock's biceps and kissed him.

Spock immediately kissed him back, steadying Jim with one hand cupping his cheek.

Jim felt a pleasant warmth in his mind and gasped into the kiss as he realised it was Spock. Too soon for his liking Spock was pulling back but he didn't move too far.

"Doctor McCoy will be back soon, now that he will know you are awake," Spock said. "I wish to continue this conversation, later."

"My room?" Jim asked, his usual grin sliding back onto his face.

Spock bobbed his head once, amusement flickering in his eyes. "Of course, Captain. As you wish."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone and I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully I can get some inspiration to write a multi chapter fic with more details throughout it. If you have any prompts please feel free to inbox me as I would love to read them! I could really use some inspiration for a new fic :)**

 **Happy reading :)**


End file.
